Red and Sakura Petal
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Isogai hanya khawatir. ruangan yang menurutnya berharga itu ternyata membosankan bagi sang rambut merah. Dan ia tersenyum saat sosok itu terbaring dibawa hujan kelopak merah muda itu. #KARUISOWEEK


**Hyaa.. Minna-san, apa kabar?**

 **Nurufufufu~ kali ini saya banting setir sejenak. Fic yang entahlah ini didedikasikan untuk event #KaruIso week. Prompt: spring and red * saya rasa XD**

 **Saya akui fic ini bener-bener fic tersingkat yang saya kerjakan hohohoho..langsung sajalah..**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 ** _Assassination Clasroom_**

 **©Yuusei Matsui**

 **Red and Sakura Petal**

 **By:**

 **Amaya Kuruta**

Isogai merapikan buku tulis diatas mejanya tepat saat Bitch sensei meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Setelah melalui jam bahasa inggris yang terasa lama ( Bitch sensei membuat mereka membaca teks yang harusnya tak dibaca anak berumur 15 tahun!) ia bisa melihat teman-teman sekelasnya mulai meregangkan badannya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sosok kuning yang selalu tersenyum ramah memasuki kelas itu lengkap dengan liukan tentakel-tentakelnya.

" Minna-san, ah~ sensei senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Sebelum kita belajar, sensei akan mengabsen kalian dulu. Fufufufu.. Karma-kun?"

Hening. Isogai menoleh kebelakang tempat teman merahnya biasa duduk sambil menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan malas. Kenapa Isogai bisa tahu? Jangan tanya Isogai. Dia hanya selalu memperhatikan teman-temannya bukan?

" Hmm… sepertinya Karma-kun tidak hadir lagi hari ini." Koro sensei memasang wajah terpukul.

" Dia hanya tak datang dijam pelajaranmu, koro-sensei. Mungkin kau mulai membosankan baginya."

" NYUNYAAA Itona-kun! Perkataanmu kejam sekali! Tentu saja tidak! bagaimana mungkin Karma-kun bosan denganku sedangkan hampir setiap pulang sekolah dia datang kepadaku dan meminta diajarkan pelajaran yanga akan kuajarkan keesokan harinya?" Jawab koro sensei tersinggung.

 _" Jadi.. kau sudah dimanfaatkan oleh Karma, Koro-sensei."_ Pikir seisi kelas sweatdrop. Kemudian para murid mulai tidak menghiraukan kenyataan Karma menghilang dari peradaban dan mulai memperhatikan koro sensei. Tidak.. Isogai yuuma masih menatap bangku itu masygul.

 **Assassination Classroom**

Koro sensei meletakkan kapur tulis ditangannya saat jam istirahat berbunyi.

" Hmm? sepertinya hari ini sampai disini dulu. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas dari sensei yang ikemen ini untuk kalian. Nurufufufufu~" Kemudian seperti biasa, Koro sensei akan keluar melalui jendela.

" Haaaaah! Gurita itu! dia tak pernah merasa kasihan dengan otak dan pikiran kita. Kenapa tugas kali ini lebih banyak dari yang kemarin!" Teriak Okajima frustasi.

" Itu untuk mencegahmu menghabiskan waktu bersemedi di depan tumpukan majalah porno, kono hentai." Entah siapa yang berkomentar. Okajima kembali melompat-lompat seperti salah satu kelinci digedung utama. Tidak, para murid –terutama wanita- tak akan rela kelinci itu disamakan dengan Okajima. Mereka terlalu suci untuk itu. Isogai hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Bicara tentang itu, Isogai kembali melirik bangku Akabane Karma. Masih kosong. Kemana pula makhluk yang dinobatkan sebagai iblis oleh para murid SMP Kunugigaoka itu? ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesosok lain yang berambut biru. Tidak ada. Biasanya saat istirahat sosok merah itu akan muncul dan berbincang dengan Nagisa. tapi kali ini tidak ada.

" Hei Isogai! Ayo makan bekal bersama-sama!" ajak Maehara. Ia bisa melihat Megu dan Hinata melambaikan tangannya kearahnya. Isogai menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian tersenyum ikemen.

" Kalian makan saja. Aku ada perlu sebentar. Jaa!" Pamit Isogai. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Maehara dan kedua gadis disebelahnya mengerjapkan mata.

" Perlu? Ne, Megu..apa kau tau apa yang akan dilakukan Isogai?" Tanya Hinata. Kataoka Megu menggeleng.

" Tidak. mungkin sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan kelas atau pembunuhan?" Terka Kataoka. Ketiganya hanya bisa menatap pintu yang tertutup itu hening setelahnya.

 **Assassination Classroom**

Isogai berjalan kearah hutan saat ia menyadari ia tak tau harus mencari Karma kemana. Ia hanya ingin setidaknya temannya itu betah duduk dikelas satu hari saja. Ia penasaran apa yang dirasakan Karma tentang kelas itu. apa ia bosan berada dikelas itu? bukankah kelas itu menyenangkan? Maksudnya, ayolah! Tak ada kelas lain yang mempersilahkan muridnya membunuh senseinya bukan? mungkin terkesan sadis tapi kelas ini adalah kelas terbaik! Setidaknya bagi Isogai dan ia yakin bagi murid lainnya. Isogai mengeluarkan ponselnya.

" Ritsu?" panggilnya. Seketika layar Handphonenya dipenuhi oleh sosok berambut ungu yang tengah tersenyum.

" Hai'! Doushite Isogai-san?" Tanya Ritsu.

" Hmm.. kau bisa membantuku? Aku harus menemui Karma. Tapi aku tak tahu dimana lokasinya sekarang." Ujar Isogai. Ritsu mengangguk.

" serahkan padaku! Memeriksa lokasi Karma-san..ketemu! Nah, Isogai-san..sekarang aku akan mengaktifkan mode radar. Kau lihat titik merah itu? kau hanya harus berjalan mendekati titik merah itu untuk menemukan Karma-san." Isogai mengangguk senang.

" Arigatou, Ritsu!" Ujarnya tulus. Isogai segera mengikuti titik merah yang berkedip itu. butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk Isogai sampai ditempat titik merah yang dari tadi diam tak bergerak itu. danselama sepuluh menit pencarian itu, ia sudah cukup menghela nafas melihat jalur yang dilewati. Kemudian ia merasa sesuatu terjatuh diatas hidungnya.

" Hm? Sakura?" Isogai mengambil kelopak bunga sakura itu. ia tahu sekarang musim semi. Tapi Isogai tak tau kalau di bukit sekolahnya ini ada pohon sakura yang tumbuh. Isogai menyingkap semak didepannya dan melebarkan matanya. Pemandangan didepannya benar-benar luar biasa! Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia tak pernah menemukan tempat ini sebelumnya. Kemudian matanya beralih kesosok merah yang nampak asyik memejamkan matanya dibawah pohon Sakura yang menjatuhkan berlembar-lembar kelopaknya. Isogai menghela nafas melihat kelakuan temannya itu. ia berjalan mendektai Karma dan berdiri tepat disamping kepalanya.

" Ne, Karma! Kau sudah bolos dua jam pelajaran. Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" Tanya Isogai. Mencoba membangunkan sosok merah itu. tapi Isogai salah. Karma tak pernah tidur sejak ia datang. Karma hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Oh, Hai Isogai! Sekarang adalah musim terbaik. Dan cuacanya juga hangat. Kenapa aku harus menyia-nyiakan waktuku dikelas itu sementara disini semuanya terasa lebih baik?" Jawab Karma santai. Isogai hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan bagian menyia-nyiakan waktu dikelas itu. ( Maksudnya, kenapa belajar dikelas lebih menyia-nyiakan waktu dibanding tidur dibawah pohon seperti yang dilakukan Karma?)

" setidaknya, datanglah walau sebentar. Kau tau, Koro sensei nampak sedih karena kau lagi-lagi tak hadir dikelasnya." Isogai masih mencoba. Karma membuka matanya.

" aku selalu datang kepadanya setelah jam pulang untuk belajar materi besok pagi jadi jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan mempermalukan kelas kita didepan kelas A saat ujian nanti." Jawab Karma lagi. Isogai lelah. Dia tak tau harus membujuk bagaimana lagi. Ia memilih duduk didekat Karma.

" Ne, Karma. Kau tidak datang kekelas karena kau tidak menyukai kelas itu atau kau punya alasan tersendiri?" Tanya Isogai. Karma meletakkan tangannya diatas kepalanya. Kemudian ia memandang langit diatasnya semu.

" Tidak juga. Kelas itu menyenangkan." Karma menjawab sembari bangkit dan menyenderkan punggungnya dibawah pohon.

" jadi?" Isogai menatap temannya penuh minat.

" Hhh.. yah, kau pasti tau kalau aku selalu menghilang di jam pelajaran selain jam PE. Aku hanya bosan dengan semua materi itu. aku sudah membaca semua materi itu berulang-ulang." Jawab Karma. Isogai mengangkat alisnya.

" Kau sudah mengerti semuanya?" Tanyanya.

" Kalaupun ada yang belum kumengerti, aku akan menanyakannya kepada Koro sensei. Tapi, tetap saja bagiku itu membosankan." Jawab Karma. Isogai tersenyum mendengarnya.

" syukurlah." Gumam Isogai. Karma yang mendengar gumaman itu menoleh dan menatap Isogai heran.

" Kenapa kau justru bersyukur, Isogai?" Tanya Karma.

" Kau tau, aku berfikir kau selalu bolos karena kau tidak suka dengan kelas yang berisi anak dengan otak pas-pasan tidak sepertimu. Aku takut kau mulai bosan dan menyerah untuk berjuang dikelas E." Jawab Isogai. Karma mengerjapkan matanya kemudian tertawa geli.

" Kau khawatir sekali, Isogai." Isogai menatap Karma kesal.

" Tentu saja! Kalau kau bosan seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau akan meninggalkan kelas E dan kembali ke kelas A. kita bisa tidak bertemu lagi kan?" Jawab Isogai. Karma berhenti tertawa. Ia mengangkat alisnya dan mulai tersenyum iblis.

" Hee~? Jadi kau merasa berat jika tidak bertemu denganku lagi, _Ikemen-kun_?" Isogai terdiam saat mendapati alarm berbahaya mulai berbunyi dikepalanya. Terkutuklah mulutnya yang meluncurkan segala kalimat itu.

" Eh? Ah..tidak bukan begitu maksudku.. itu.."

" Jadi? Maksudnya apa? Kau tau, kadang aku juga bisa jadi orang idiot loh~" Karma menyeringai tampan (?)

" Karma! Sekarang sudah waktunya masuk. Kita harus kembali!" Isogai berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bisa gawat kan kalau dia termakan hasutan iblis? Karma tertawa dan dengan cepat memajukan wajahnya dan

CUP

" Nah, ayo kembali, Isogai!" Karma bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Isogai yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja mendapat gigitan iblis.

1..

2..

3..

BLUSH

" Ne, Isogai.. kalau kau semerah itu, kau bisa lebih cantik dari bunga sakura ini ternyata." Karma menunjuk wajah Isogai. Isogaipun semakin memerah dan memilih bangkit

" Terserah kau saja, Karma!" Ujarnya ketus. Disebelahnya, Karma tertawa. Ia tahu Isogai sedang kesal. Tapi bagaimana Karma bisa tidak merasa khawatir jika Isogai marah besar kepadanya? Bisa saja kan, Isogai memutuskan untuk tidak menyapa Karma sampai kelulusan? Karma tidak akan marah. Karena tangan Isogai tidak pergi saat ia menautkan jarinya dengan jari Isogai.

 **-END-**


End file.
